


Tell Me What You Want

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Jealous ciel, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, prompt, queenofsebaciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“NNgh..”</p><p>“Say…”<br/>“You bas..tard..”</p><p>“It…” The hand moved closer.<br/>“I won’t..”<br/>“Tell me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **~~So I have not read the newest chapter (111) of Kuroshitsuji BUT after seeing the beautiful art of Sebastian dancing with Meyrin, @queenofsebaciel convinced me to bring back our beautiful jealous baby boy, Ciel. So here it is, your prince doused in jealousy and rage. Enjoy~~**   
> 

“Would you care for another drink young master?”  


Ciel tilted his head to the side, acknowledging Finny with a slight nod as the blond handed him another glass of champagne. His gaze was fixed at the sight ahead of him and he had no intentions of letting it wander elsewhere. 

The Phantomhive ballroom was a spectacular sight to see. Christmas splendor covered almost every square inch of the massive hall. Wreaths prepared by Finny and Sebastian hung from the ceiling with a grand chandelier in the middle of the room, strung with ribbons and red poinsettia blossoms. The usual dark curtains were replaced with red velvet laced with gold trimmings. Music bounced off of every wall, the sound of a piano and violins creating the perfect dance scene for the holiday festivities. The air was bright and warm with the holiday spirit, laughter and happy chatter, the snow falling outside making the blissful occasion even more exuberant.

Ciel stood with his back propped up against the wall, sipping his third glass of champagne for the night. The little lord was dressed in his usual dark colors, a suit befitting only a king. Lizzy added ribbons every here and there on his jacket to brighten up the dark look. Annoyed as the boy was, he could not say no to her persistence.

Ciel let the bubbles from a mouthful of the honey colored drink play on his tongue as his eye squinted, focusing more on his object of interest.

_Tch. Annoying._

Sebastian was absolutely flawless, dressed in a traditional suit that Ciel had made specially for this occasion. His under vest was candy striped with green and white, a matching open bow tie fitted around his neck. He looked extravagant with the spirit of Christmas. All of the servants were dressed to the nine tonight, as asked of by the queen for this Christmas ball. _Everyone deserves some holiday spirit, dear boy._ Ciel frowned as he remembered what the queen had wrote in her letter.

Did that really give Sebastian a reason to be all over his only maid, Mey-Rin?

Ciel’s brows furrowed lower. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. He wouldn’t even say she was dressed, per-say. It was more like her body was draped in a velvet red material, trimmed with plush white fluff, playing on the Santa Clause tradition. The dress came so low on her blossomed chest Ciel could hardly believe it was staying up on its own. She had radiant gloves to match her beautiful gown, coming all the way up past her elbows. The dark curls that were usually in messy pigtails were now pinned properly behind her head, complimented by a beautiful poinsettia flower. 

Sebastian held her close as they swayed across the dance floor to the music, everyone watching the two in awe. The fire in Ciel’s belly was lit ablaze once more when Sebastian tipped the woman’s glasses up and propped them on her head, revealing a beautiful set of eyes that wouldn’t stop falling for his butler. Sebastian leaned down and whispered something in the maid’s ear, causing her to blush before they ended their extravagant dance scene. Her face lit up, turning the color of her dress as she smiled and pried herself away from the handsome man who held on to her waist. The room erupted with applause as the two bowed.

_Get a room._

Ciel gulped down the remainder of champagne in his glass, adjusting himself into a comfortable standing position as he watched.

Sebastian grabbed Mey-Rin’s hand right before she escaped and gave it a gentle kiss causing her ears to go red.

_C h i n k_

Ciel barely noticed when he completely snapped the stem of his champagne glass in half before Bard ran over and removed the glass from his hand.

“Young master! That’s dangerous, my lord, let me take that for you..”  


_Sigh_

“Bard.I am retiring for the night. Be sure you three take care of the guests and clean up properly.”  


“You got it, young master. But.. do you need help up to your room? I think you’ve had quite a few glasses of bubbly to dri-”  


“That is all. I wish to be alone.”  


The boy straightened his jacket and began to slip unnoticed behind the backs of the crowd.

“I..er..Yes, my lord.”  


Ciel reached the door without Lizzy or any important noble members noticing. He glanced back only to receive one final billow to the newly found fire in the pit of his stomach that made him want to throw up with rage. Closing the door gently behind him, he tore his gloves off and immediately threw his hands into his hair.

He was drenched in jealousy.

And mad with rage.

The boy closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down before he threw himself into a fit of aggression. That and he was starting to feel the champagne go to his head. 

_Ugh._

He stalked quickly to his room, flinging the door open as he arrived and slamming it shut in return. He needed to calm down. A bath. Yes, that will do.

_And I don’t want help from that stupid demon. Ill do it myself._

Ciel’s clothes were scattered all over the floor, as his rage caused him to throw them off without care and drown his body in the deep basin of steaming bathwater. Once settled, he closed his eyes and sighed, letting the hot water envelope his small limbs and relax his mind.

Until he began to think about the scene. The one he had just seen downstairs. 

_“Tch”_  


The fire was back, causing him to get angry all over again, his brow creasing over his still closed eyes. He gripped the edges of the tub and quietly slurred out fowl remarks to his unseen person of hate.

“Stupid demon.”  


_“My, my.”_  


_“Gaugh!”_  


The boy’s eyes shot open as he jumped at the voice, water splashing onto the floor around the tall man’s black dress shoes.

Sebastian knelt down by the head of the tub and grasped the small shoulders with glove-less hands, stopping the boy from wriggling as he began to massage them.

“Sebastian!”  


“My deepest apologies, my Lord. Had I known before that the young master wished to retire from the evening so early, I would have properly prepared your evening extravagances for you.”  


The boy, mad as he was, could not help but let out a soft sigh from how good those hands felt on his shoulders. Until he remembered that red dress.

“Get off of me”  


Ciel lunged forward in the water, ripping himself from the butler and putting his face towards the water.

“Young master..”  


“Don’t touch me with those hands..”  


“My Lord?”  


“..those hands that were all over that woman. You bastard!”  


Sebastian’s eyes grew wide as he put everything together. He smirked.

“Ah, what is this? A jealous young master? How very rare, indeed.”  


The boy snarled, talking down into the water. “Jealous? Ha! Don’t make me laugh! Like I’d ever want to be touched by your filthy grip you demon.”  


Sebastian moved to the side of the tub, still crouching on the ground, and grabbed the boy’s left wrist.

“Let go-”  


“You’re bleeding. Breaking a champagne glass in one’s own palm is not a classy show for an earl of the Phantomhive estate, is it?”  


“Shut up-”  


The demon reached his other hand up and gripped the boy’s face, pulling it closer to his.

“You have had way too much to drink this evening. I should have paid you closer attention. My apologies, I was careless”  


“I don’t need nor want you to watch me”  


“You do”  


“No I don-”  


“Want me. You do want me.”  


Ciel’s eyes widened as the red gaze from his butler bore into his. The seriousness on his face, the sound of his voice, the way his hair fell from behind his ear to cup his chin. It was all way too much for Ciel to handle. His self control was washed away after the second glass of whatever it was he was drinking, he couldn’t remember.

“Dont. Touch. M-”  


_“Say it.”_  


Sebastian kept his hand on the boy’s face as his other slipped from the injured wrist and down into the water.

“I..said..” Ciel felt a finger brush against the inside of his thigh.

“nng..I…said get..”  


“Tell me what you want.”  


The hand traveled slowly up the tender thigh, massaging as it went and stopping at the apex. The boy’s body shivered as his cheeks reddened now from not only alcohol but lust.

“My lord..”  


“G-get..ah..o-”  


Sebastian leaned in over the tub, causing his face to be a mere centimeter away from the boy’s now. He stared into lidded eyes, reveling in how the his young master’s mouth was slightly open and his breathing changed to more of a pant.

He hadn’t even touched him.

_Yet._

The hand slid closer to the center of two now spread creamy thighs.

“NNgh..”

“Say…”  


“You bas..tard..”

“It…” The hand moved closer.  


“I won’t..”  


“Tell me” and closer.  


“Ahh- I..”  


“You want..” massaging.  


“I- auugh! Sebas..”  


“Say it, _Now.”_ gripping.  


“Sebastian I…” sliding.  


_**“Say it.”**_  


The demon wrapped his hand around the boy’s throbbing need underwater causing him to shriek out.

 _“mmugh! I want_ _**you!”**_  


~~~

_**  
** _


End file.
